Heart no Kuni no Alice FanFic
by yolochinchins
Summary: Short fanfic I wrote when I first started reading the manga, so I wrote this a few years ago. This story is a BOYxBOY pairing with yaoi, so you have been warned. The pairing in this one is ElliotXBlood, my favorite pairing c;


The pitter-patter of cold, blue raindrops fell from the darkening sky and Alice looked up as more fell on her pale adolescent face. She walked through the mushy green woods to The Hatter Family Mafia territory.

"Ah! Nee-san!" The bloody twins greeted her happily as she approached the front gates.

"Dee, Dum, How's it today? No problems with the sky I presume?"

"The.. sky?" They both looked up, "Oh, you mean how it's crying? It's common, it just means that Blood and Elliot have gotten into a feud again."

Alice pondered some more into the case, "Feud? How so?"

The twins looked at each other than her, then back to each other and again to Alice.

"Hmmm, why don't you see for yourself? Oh, and take this here camera too~ We'll be counting on you! Blood gave it to us!" They giggled as they handed her a black rusty old camera.

"Uhmm.. okay then, where do you suppose they're at though?"

"Possibly the garden?" Dum asked Dee.  
"Oh, possibly indeed!" Dee replied.

With a trailing goodbye, Alice wandered around the back of the mansion until she saw the tippy green grass blades at her feet. She gradually walked out further until she passed the rose bushes. She noticed an odd sound by the blue roses and realized that it was Elliot making that sound. She saw his furry bunny ears and suddenly her face became flush red.

Oh my, she thought as she saw what she saw. What seemed to be Blood Dupre was passionately kissing Elliot March! She then realized that this was the reason for the camera? To be Dee and Dum's spy? Well, Alice thought, it would be immensely fun to spy on the two older boys once in a while. She took the camera out from her pocket and began to record the events that took place behind the blue petaled roses.

Blood was still kissing Elliot, stealing all the air from the bunny-boy. Elliot pushing Blood's face away began to gasp and gasp for some kind circulation. Beet red, Elliot began to make an escape from Blood's arms. But no, he didn't have mercy on poor Elliot, pulling Elliot even closer he grabbed for the lump growing in Elliot's pants.

Elliot began to move his arms frantically and knocked down Blood's hat, but Blood didn't seem to mind, all his concentration was on Elliot's cute expressions.

"Ahhn~ B-Blood, stop.. what if someone sees? I mean were out in the garden for heaven's sake!"

Blood now beginning to suck on Elliot's collarbone, leaving a mark mumbled, "Ohh, then let them see. Let them see your naughty expressions."

Elliot pushed back in anger from Blood's remark only made him more unstable. He could hardly breathe or think, Blood sure was taking him down this time. Un-doing Elliot's pants , Blood started to make-out with Elliot again and this time Elliot didn't refuse. To this point in the feud Elliot had totally lost and given complete control over to Blood. Letting his voice out even louder than before as Blood began to suck every inch of Elliot.

"Ah.. aahh.. B-Blood.. m-m-mooreeee~" Elliot pleaded.

"As you wish my dear Elliot," Blood gave a dashing smile that Alice caught perfectly on tape.

It was almost as Blood had planned this.. and it seemed like a total act to him. Smiling of all things. And making sure to supply Dee and Dum with a camera.. almost as if he wanted to be caught doing these things to Elliot. Blackmail? Possibly, oh possibly indeed.

By this time Elliot had his pants completely pulled down and even had the mafia leader's finger up there! He started moving his finger around, playing with Elliot. Elliot's response was truly incredible! He was hot and all over the place, trying to keep steady in the arms of his beloved Blood.

"Uhhn, just put it in already~ A-Ahh.." Elliot squeezed closer to Blood.

"And just a while ago you were begging me to stop." Blood grinned.

Sliding his wet fingers out he replaced them with his cock. Pushing into the warm gushy-ness of the trembling bunny, Elliot.

"Hmmm... AAHHNN~~ B-Blooodd~!"

Blood not saying anything at all to the amazing reaction began to thrust his way in and out of Elliot's backside. Elliot was moaning so loud that Alice was positive Dee and Dum could surely hear. Finally it was all over, as the white gushy cream poured out onto the green grass.

Blood was now facing Elliot's red hot face and then he planted a simple and perfect kiss to end this video that Alice was recording. He even made sure to add some tongue action into Elliot's hot mouth. Then looking away Alice ran all the way back to the twins, not daring to look back at the two boys embracing each other.


End file.
